


Miracle

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animal Death, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam lives on a farm with his longtime boyfriend, Garrett. One early morning they venture out into the blizzard howling around their home and find a difficult sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Because Mercy and Cal begged so nicely for this. 😘💕

Liam wakes to the wind howling outside, the cabin around him creaking as it withstands the brutal winter storm. He rubs blearily at his eyes and rolls over, smiling softly at the sight that greets him. His boyfriend Garrett is sprawled across his half of the bed, sleeping soundly with his arms bracketing his pillow and his face turned toward Liam. The sheets have been dragged down to his waist, all it takes is a quick look to find the four-legged culprits curled up in the nest they’ve made themselves. He reaches over and slowly strokes his fingers through Garrett’s hair, smiling as his nose twitches lightly in response. Every time he wakes up, he feels a little more blessed than he already does.

He leans in and brushes a chaste, dry kiss to his love’s forehead before he eases himself from the bed. The hardwood floor is biting and he grimaced, quickly pulling his slippers from beneath the bed and grabbing the shirt from the floor he’d discarded sometime in the night. He glances at the clock on the nightstand, sighing as it tells him it’s just past 4 in the morning. This was supposed to be his morning to sleep in, but it doesn’t seem likely anymore. He grabs his robe from the back of their bedroom door and eases it open, stepping out quietly into the hallway.

From there he makes his way to the kitchen, turning on the stove as he lifts the kettle to fill it with water. He knows the noise won’t wake Garrett up, he’s always been a heavy sleeper. He pulls out the frying pan next and then the bacon and eggs, spreading the supplies he needs out on the wooden kitchen island behind him. He rubs his fingers briefly over the surface, biting his lip as he smiles. It had been an anniversary present from Garrett, something he’d spent months building in the barn and sanding on his own. Liam was in love with it.

He hums lowly as he adds butter to the frying pan, losing himself in his usual morning routine. By the time the kettle is whistling, he’s scrambled enough eggs for a small army and has bacon sizzling in the pan. He leaves it for a moment and goes to the cupboard, rummaging through it until he finds Garrett’s favorite blend of tea. He adds the bag into a cup and covers it with the steaming water, leaving it to steep as he goes back to the bacon. Fifteen minutes later, he loads up the breakfast tray that they’d stolen from a McDonald’s and carries it all to the bedroom. Garrett stirs slightly as he sits down beside him, muttering unintelligibly as he scrubs a hand over his face. “Too early,” his boyfriend mutters as he shuffles closer and hides his face against Liam’s hip.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Liam teases, reaching down and carding his fingers through his hair. “Time to get up and start the day.” He says, reaching for the mug of tea and wafting the scent toward his boyfriend. Garrett yawns and rolls onto his back, sitting up and reaching for the mug with his eyes still firmly shut. “It’s still snowing outside,” Liam tells him. “I don’t think we’re going anywhere today.”

“Good thing we stocked up in town last week.” Garrett replies with another jaw cracking yawn. “Remind me again why I wanted to farm?”

“Because it’s peaceful and you hate people.” Liam grins fondly. “Eat up, handsome. We’ve got to go feed everyone else in a bit.” He picks up two saucers of food and slides them to the end of the bed where their feline companions are slowly waking up, sniffing the air curiously.

“Thanks.” Garrett says, scratching the side of his neck. He reaches for the plate that’s closest to him, balancing his mug on tea on his knee. “So another lazy day of chores and making sure the animals are taken care of. Sounds easy enough.”

“I’m just glad the goats gave birth last week and didn’t hold out until today. That would have been a bitch and a half to deal with.” Liam says, grabbing a fork and digging in. There’s an easy silence between them as they consume their breakfast, still trying to shake the sleep that’s clinging to them. Garrett finishes first, tearing off a strip of his last piece of bacon and splitting it between the cats. “You spoil them too much,” Liam says as he shakes his head in amusement.

“It’s why they like me better. I’m their favorite daddy.” Garrett smirks at him, picking up the orange fluffy monstrosity and cradling him to his chest. “Buttons here loves me.” He leans his face down and the cat paws at his cheek, meowing before biting their noses together. Liam’s heart melts a little at the sight.

“They’re going to get fat,” Liam says as he collects their empty dishes.

“You’ll love them anyways.” Garrett grins and takes the tray now laden with dishes, getting up. He hisses as his bare feet hit the icy floor and Liam chuckles, watching him hurry from the room and to the kitchen. He returns within seconds, jumping from the doorway and onto the bed. The cats scatter in response and Liam laughs as Garret grabs him, pulling him down into the bed. He doesn’t fight as his boyfriend leans in, catching his lips in a slow kiss that leaves him wanting more. He pulls back, eyes twinkling as he smiles fondly at Liam. “All right. Go ahead and get dressed. We’ll check the stable first and then go to the other barn.”

Liam nods and waits for Garrett to get up, admiring his lovely backside before he rolls out of bed. They dress quickly, pulling on as many layers as they’re able to move around in before shuffling to the living room to pull on their snow boots, gloves, scarves, and the knitted caps Liam’s mom had gifted them for Christmas. They share a look before pulling the door open, grimacing at the biting cold that greets them. Liam watches as their cats dart to the edge of the porch and wait, eager to follow them and explore the barn. Liam lets Garrett take the lead, trudging through his fresh footsteps as the wind and snow swirl around them. It takes a couple of minutes to make it to the stable and Garrett fumbles with the lock for a few seconds before it finally comes free. Liam helps him haul the doors open and then shut again as the cats slip inside, going to explore. “Hey, Starry.” Liam greets the dappled gray mare that immediately comes to the edge of her stall. He rubs her nose and smiles as she nickers softly at him. “You hanging in there?” He asks.

“I don’t think she learned how to speak human overnight.” Garrett chuckles from behind him. Liam shuffles aside and lets him into the stall, watching as he refills her feed and checks her water supply. He goes and does the same for the two other mares they have, joining Garrett to double check the heaters they’d set up to make sure the animals didn’t freeze. “Everything is good in here.” Garrett says, wiping his hands clean on his pants. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Liam sighs, pulling his gloves back on. “I still can’t believe this blizzard. This is insane.” He mutters as he trudges back to the door. Garrett hums in agreement and follows him out, securing the doors. Liam casts a quick glance down to make sure their cats are with them as they head around the stable, fighting through the mounds of snow as they made their way to the the next barn. The door is easier to open this time and they’re greeted with a loud, baying bark as their basset hound trots over to the entrance to greet them. “Hey, Samson. Good boy.” Liam praises, tugging a glove off and bending down to pet him. “Babe? Where did Pinecone go?” He asks, looking for the calico cat.

“Shit.” Garrett huffs and forces the door back open against the howling wind, whistling sharply. The sound is swallowed by the blizzard and Liam shifts anxiously, biting his lip. He knows cats are supposed to be able to take care of themselves but that’s usually not in context of a blizzard that’s breaking snowfall records of the past thirty years. “I’ll find her. You stay here.” He says. He takes a step and Liam grabs his arm, pulling him back and shaking his head.

“I’ll find her. You’re faster than me in here. Feed them and I’ll come back with her as soon as I have her.” Liam says. He slips out before Garrett can protest, pulling his glove back on as the cold bites down to the bone. He trudges slowly through the fallen snow, squinting as he tries to make out any sign of the cat and her whereabouts. “Pinecone!” He calls out, his voice stolen immediately by the wind. He makes his way around the barn and thinks he sees a sleek form sinking down into the snow. As he gets closer, he finds himself stumbling upon Pinecone picking up the tiniest looking kitten from a pile of unmoving lumps, the mother cat stiffly covering half of them. “Oh fuck...” Liam whispers. He leans down and scoops Pinecone up, teeth clacking together as he made his way back to the front of the barn.  He slips inside and ignores Garrett’s questions, kneeling down and depositing the cats carefully. “No no no,” he says as he pries the near frozen kitten from Pinecone’s mouth.

“Bring her to the heater, come on.” Garrett says, gripping Liam by the shoulder. He does as told and stumbles numbly closer, shaking as he sets the almost lifeless body on her lap. Garrett kneels down beside of him and gently picks the kitten up, checking for a heartbeat before his mouth thins in a flat line. Liam wants to cry, but his tear ducts feel frozen and it’s hard to breathe. He watches helplessly as Garrett starts CPR, keeping track of the time between compressions as best as he can. A sob of relief spills from his lips when the kitten finally breathes, a pathetic mewl escaping it. Garrett carefully strokes its fur and slouches sideways into Liam, exhaling shakily as Liam wordlessly leans their heads together.

“I-I panicked.” Liam whispers, pulling off his glove and cautiously reaching for the kitten. His fingers are shaking horribly and Garrett gently grips them, guiding his hand closer so he can properly pet it. “I’m sorry.” He hates facing these kind of situations. Too many times, he’s had to watch Garrett give CPR to a baby goat because Liam gets frozen when he’s needed most.

“She’s alive because you found her.” Garrett says, looking up and holding his gaze. “The others...?”

“Dead with the mother.” Liam says, swallowing hard. “They’re at the back corner.”

“I’ll bring out the shovel when the snow stops for a bit and give them a burial out back.” Garrett says, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. He eases the kitten into Liam’s lap and gets up, dressing himself back up and grabbing an empty sack of feed. Liam doesn’t have to ask to know what he’s doing. He huddles down over the kitten and strokes its fur, sniffling as Samson and the cats come over to investigate. He doesn’t let them too close, worried they’ll lose the kitten again if he doesn’t watch out for her.

By the time Garrett returns, Liam’s a little calmer. He tucks the kitten securely into his jacket and above his heart, making sure there’s no way she can fall or suffocate before they venture back out into the snow. They head straight for the house and Garrett starts the fireplace, moving quickly back into the kitchen to get a few things while Liam undresses and wraps the kitten in his scarf. He carries her to the fireplace and kneels down, the hard stone floor making his knees ache as he keeps her close to the warmth. Garrett joins him a moment later, kneeling down with an eye dropper and a small saucer of formula they’d used for the baby goats that can’t drink from their mothers.

“She’ll be okay until we can get her to the vet tomorrow.” Garrett assures. “She’d be dead if you hadn’t found her and brought her inside so quickly.”

“You’re the one that literally breathed life back into her.” Liam sniffles, leaning into him as he watches Garrett feed her. “I’m sorry I didn’t help.”

“Hey. You did just fine, Liam. Death isn’t an easy thing to look at and not everyone can act in a difficult situation. Doesn’t mean a damn thing.” Garrett tells him softly. “You saved one life today. Be proud of that.”

“I am.” Liam whispers, nodding his head as he looks down at the tiny kitten still breathing in his lap. “Can we keep her?” He asks softly, knowing the answer. Garrett would never deny him anything. He’d relented on them getting a dog after Liam had proven that the hound could get along with their cats and the other farm animals. Samson had proved his worth after chasing off countless foxes and even once tussled with a coyote.

“Only if I get to name her.” Garrett says, grinning fondly at him. Liam rolls his eyes at that.

“She deserves a real name, babe.”

“Pinecone and Buttons  _ are _ real names.” Garrett defends with a low chuckle. “I’ve already got the perfect name picked out for her.” He adds, stroking his fingers lightly over the gray and black fur.

“Yeah?” Liam raises an eyebrow and Garrett nods, looking up and catching his gaze with a soft smile.

“Miracle. Her name is Miracle.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Samson, no!” Liam lunges for the hound, but he’s not match for the four legged beast. With the bed sheets in his mouth, he darts out the front door Garrett’s just pushing open and disappears. “I just washed those!” He complains. Garrett chuckles and sets down the cat carrier, kneeling down to open it. Buttons is the first to slink out in all of his orange glory, shooting Garrett a dirty look as he goes to hide under the couch. Pinecone the calico follows, head and tail held high as she stalks out the front door. Miracle, tiny and gray and perfect, tumbles out and sprawls across the floor.

“I’ll wrestle them from Samson and wash them again,” Garrett says as he lifts the cat carrier to go store it back outside. “Miracle got her final seal of approval. She’s good on shots and she’s finally hit a healthy weight.”

“Great.” Liam drops to his knees and picks her up with a soft coo, scratching under her chin as he drops a kiss to the top of her head. The last three months have been stressful, getting her back to full health when the vet had warned them that she wasn’t quite out of the woods just because she hadn’t frozen. Despite being the runt of her litter, she’d managed to survive and she was everything Liam had dreamed about.

“You have lunch yet?” Garrett asks, hovering in the doorway. Liam looks up and shakes his head, a blush painting his features as Garrett levels him with an unimpressed look.

“I went to muck the stalls and then I showered and did laundry. There hasn’t been time,” he defends. Garrett’s lips quirk in one corner and he nods his head.

“I picked up some hamburger meat while our girls were getting looked at. I can grill them after I deal with Samson.” He says.

“I can make some fries and a salad,” Liam adds. Garrett nods and strolls outside, leaving him to try and love on Miracle a little more. Try is the key word because she’s suddenly become interested in where Buttons is peering out from under the couch with bright green eyes. “Oh no;” Liam says as she starts to wriggle out of his grasp. “She boxed you good last time,” he warns. Miracle mewls in response and butts her head up under his chin, nearly making him bite down on his tongue. His hold loosens for a split second, but it’s enough. She vaults from his arms and scampers over the floor, sliding the last few inches. Buttons hisses in warning but it’s too late, Miracle is on the warpath. She gets smacked immediately in the face by an orange paw and mewls pitifully, turning to Liam with wounded eyes. “I told you so.”

Miracle hops onto the couch and curls up, content to lean against one of the cushions. Liam smiled softly and heads back into the bedroom, frowning at the laundry basket that’s been knocked onto the floor. He collects the discarded clothes and shakes them out, knowing they can’t be too dirty since Garrett had swept and mopped the floors just that morning. Tucking the basket under his arm, he takes the clothes into the living room and sets it down on the couch as carefully as possible. Miracle rouses for a moment, blinking sleepily up at him before tucking her face back down between her paws. He huffs a gentle laugh and picks up his jeans from the basket by his hip, folding them a couple of times before turning and dropping them onto the coffee table. He loses himself in finishing the task at hand, hardly noticing when Garrett comes back inside with their freshly muddied bedsheets. The slap of mud dripping onto the new cleaned floors make Liam’s twitch and he looks up, torn between laughter and annoyance at the sight of his mud covered boyfriend.

“Samson won?” Liam asks, grin spreading as Garrett starts to pout. “Come on, handsome. Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll hose him down if you strip and get in the shower.”

“You want my clothes in the machine?” Garrett slowly starts to peel away his shirt, turning it inside out and balling it up.

“Hell no. I’m going to spray them down with the hose first.” Liam chuckles and nods at the doorway. “Leave it all on the porch. I’ll get off as much mud as I can and then toss them in after the sheets. Those can go in now, they don’t look too bad.”

“Thanks, babe.” Garrett smiles and backs away, disappearing back through the door. “I’ll clean the floor when I’m done,” he adds over his shoulder.

“Hopefully on your knees,” Liam calls out in response. He hears a thud and smirks, knowing his boyfriend has no doubt fallen off the porch in shock.

He finishes folding the laundry and carries it into the bedroom to put away, listening as Garrett comes back inside a couple of minutes later. “I’ve got Samson hooked up and ready for you. And I already hosed off my clothes and the sheets just went into the wash.” He says as Liam’s putting away the last pair of socks.

“Thanks. I’ll clean him up. Get the floor after you’re done in the shower.” He reminds. Garrett nods and strips out of his boxers, tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper.  Throwing a smile at Liam over his shoulder, he heads into the bathroom and disappears from sight.

Liam checks on the washing machine to make sure it’s set properly before he ventured out into the warm spring air. Jogging around to the side of the house, he finds Samson flopped on his side tethered to the hose. “Hey, boy. Heard you gave daddy some trouble.” If he’s being honest, he’s surprised that the hound isn’t as caked in mud as Garrett. It’s covering his front paws and his chest, but the rest of him is still pretty clean. The hound thumps his tail against the dirt and gets up, waddling closer and licking Liam’s wrist.

By the time he’s finished washing him, he’s starting to feel hungry. He unclips the hound and sends him on his way, straightening up and turning off the water. He coils the hose up and tucks it out of the way, heading back inside. Garrett’s currently trying to sweep up the dried clumps of mud, scattering some of the debris further and making a soft frustrated noise. Liam’s pants feel tight and he licks his lips, watching Garrett’s hips sway as he attempts to sweep.

Garrett’s too focused on sweeping to hear him approach. Liam grips him by the hips and slowly pulls him back, slowly grinding his erection against Garrett’s plump ass. “You look so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs with a wet kiss to the side of his neck, latching onto a sliver of skin and sucking hard. Garrett’s head tips instantly to the side, a soft moan escaping as Liam uses his teeth.

“L-Liam,” his name is a breathless stammer as Garrett rolls his hips back against him.

“You want it, don’t you?” Liam pulls his lips back, smirking against his skin as he strokes Garrett’s hip. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He asks, sliding his hand beneath Garrett’s shirt to stroke bare skin.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” Boldly, Garrett reaches back and gropes Liam through his jeans. Liam grabs his arm and turns them with ease, shoving Garrett up against the wooden kitchen island. He takes both arms and pins them down against the counter, trapping Garrett with the weight of his body. His boyfriend shudders against him, a quiet whine slipping through his lips.

“You’re not the one in charge,” Liam says softly in his ear. He sucks the lobe between his teeth, nibbling just hard enough to leave the skin red and sensitive. He soothes the sting with his tongue, flicking it against the shell of his ear. “Will you do as I tell you?” He asks, both of his thumbs rubbing circles around Garrett’s inner wrists.

“Anything,” Garrett says as he rubs his ass back against Liam. Liam releases one of his arms and smacks him across the ass, knowing the sting won’t carry as much through the jeans. It doesn’t matter, he’ll make those cheeks rosy and bruised soon enough. “Liam, please. Want you to fuck me.” He pleads, turning his head and batting his lashes. Liam grips the base of his neck and leans in, catching his lips in a searing kiss.

He breaks for air and loosens his hold, watching Garrett’s eyes darken. “I want you to keep your hands on the island. You’re not allowed to touch.” He says firmly. Garrett nods and Liam lets go, watching him get his arms comfortable. “Good boy,” he praises softly.

“I’m always good for you,” Garrett answers with a cheeky grin. Liam snorts, dragging his hand heavily down his spine. His fingertips brush the waistline of Garrett’s jeans and he slips them under, surprised to find nothing but bare skin beneath. Digging his fingers into one of his plump cheeks, Liam’s free hand slides to the front of Garrett’s jeans. He traces the outline of his thick cock, squeezing firmly to drag another moan from his boyfriend.

“Sometimes,” Liam agrees. He pops open the button of his jeans and slowly drags the zipper down, smirking as Garrett starts to writhe. Liam knows how badly he wants to be touched, how hard it is for him not to beg.

“Liam,” Garrett whimpers and grinds back against him. Tutting softly, Liam presses his nails in hard enough to leave a mark on his ass cheek and smirks as Garrett jolts forward. “Liam, please!”

“Sh, baby, I’ve got you.” Liam presses a gentle kiss behind his ear. He eases Garrett’s jeans down to his thighs and takes a moment to appreciate the pale white skin. It’s a stark contrast to the rest of his tanned body and Liam loves it. He can’t resist pulling back his palm and offering a gentle smack, watching his skin jiggle and turn pink. Garrett whines and spreads his legs as far as he can, glancing back at Liam. The vulnerability in his eyes is enough to take Liam’s breath away and he soothingly rubs both cheeks. “How many can you take?” He asks softly. Garrett bites his lower lip, head tilting in consideration.

“Twelve, I think. I’ll count them out. Does that one count as one?” He asks.

“Should it?” Liam returns. He waits patiently until Garrett shakes his head and quickly steals a gentle kiss. “Twelve. If it gets too much, what’s the word?”

“Fence.” Garrett replies instantly. Liam rubs his ass for a moment and nods before removing his hands. “I’m ready.”

“All right.” Liam waits for Garrett to turn his head. The first strike is quick and right on target, painting his skin a light shade of red. Garrett whimpers and the first count rolls from his tongue. From where he’s standing, Liam can see his fingers flexing around the edge of the island. He follows with strikes two and three back to back, giving no time to recover. Garrett bucks forward in response, swearing as he counts. Four, five, and six are the ones that make him yelp and bring the first few years. Liam pauses after that, taking a moment to admire the reddening skin. “You’re doing so good for me, baby. We’re halfway there. Can I keep going?”

“I’m okay. You can go,” Garrett assures. Liam nods and strokes his fingers along the skin that he knows will bruise, watching the tiny tremors ripple through Garrett. Another strike hits and Garrett’s teeth dig into his lower lip. “Seven,” he croaks out. “Eight,” has him sobbing and his legs threaten to buckle. His grip of the island is the only thing keeping him upright at this point. He makes it all the way to eleven, feeling drunk on the euphoria of pain mixed with delicious pleasure. As Liam raises his palm again and the slap rings out, Garrett’s legs give and his chest hits the island hard. A broken mewl escapes him and then Liam is shushing him, stroking his aching skin and pressing tender kisses to his neck and shoulder as he compliments him.

“I’ve got you,” Liam whispers as he lightly scratches his nails down the abused skin. Garrett sobs and buries his face down against his arm, moaning pitifully. “You’re okay,” Liam continues as he sinks down onto his knees. He grips Garrett’s ass and spreads his cheeks, diving in and dragging his tongue across his puckered rim. “It’s okay to let go now,” Liam murmurs. He stiffens his tongue and rapidly begins to fuck Garrett with it, working in one finger. All it takes is one brush against his prostate and Garrett is done, climaxing with a broken cry that Liam wants to hear for the rest of his life.

“Fuck.” Garrett sounds completely wrecked. Liam smirks and gets to his feet, settling his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

“You’re not done yet,” Liam tells him. Garrett immediately turns and looks down at Liam’s straining pants. He hits his knees without complaint, arms going obediently behind his back as he tilts his face up. “I want to fuck that pretty mouth. Can you handle that?” He asks, cradling Garrett’s jaw.

“I can.” Garrett promises. He licks his lips and Liam slowly undoes his belt. “If it’s too much, three fingers against your thigh.”

“Good. I won’t last,” Liam says. He frees his cock and taps it against Garrett’s lips. He pushes in past those gorgeous pink lips and feels Garrett’s throat flutter as he reaches the back of his throat. Tangling his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, he waits as patiently as he can for Garrett to start breathing normally from his nose. The moment he’s caught his breath, Liam starts to thrust at a brutal pace. He doesn’t give him a chance to recover or try anything beyond fucking into his mouth. He needs release, he needs to paint Garrett’s face and claim him. Fucking Garrett’s mouth stirs something primal and hungry in him, it always does. He can never get enough of this. If only Garrett could see how beautiful he looks when he’s down on his knees, being as obedient as ever when it comes to the bedroom. “Fuck, baby. So close,” he praises. Reaching down, he grips Garrett by the jaw and snaps his hips forward one final time. Garrett swallows around him and that’s all it takes for Liam to empty his load, head thrown back in ecstasy as his knees quiver. Garrett obediently swallows every drop from him, taking the time to lick him clean as he slowly pulls off.

“God damn,” he rasps. Liam laughs and drops to his knees, grabbing the back of his neck and hauling him in for a lazy kiss. The taste of himself is as exhilarating as it is strange, but it’s not his main focus. All he can think about is how lucky he is to have the love and trust of the man cradled in his arms.


End file.
